


The Future

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [385]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e04 The End, Face-Fucking, Future Dean Winchester, M/M, Season 5 Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can I ask for Deancest smut then please? I just rewatched The End and had to think about how Dean is hancuffed and endverse!Dean fucks his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, I only accept them at lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Dean watched himself walk back and forth, and Dean sighed, lightly checking to see how firm of a hold the handcuff had.

“Ain’t gettin’ out.” Future Dean said. “And I just can’t figure out what to do with you.”

“Look, I wanna be here just as much as you want me here. So how about we figure something out and send me back to ‘09?”

“Not really sure how we’re gonna do that.” Future Dean scoffed, putting his gun down on the table, and crouching by Dean. “So it looks like you’re gonna be stuck right here for a while.”

“Bite me.” Dean grumbled, sighing.

“Yeah?” Future Dean asked. “What if I do?”

“What?” Dean asked, focusing on his future self.

“Yeah.” Future Dean smirked, leaning in, lips brushing against Dean’s ear. “What if I do bite you? What will you do?”

Dean gulped down the breath he took, and he started to feel his blood rushing south, and Dean really didn’t know how to feel at the moment.

“Is your heart poundin’ Dean?” Future Dean asked softly, lips trailing down. “Cock gettin’ all hard from what I’m offerin’?”

“I…” Dean stuttered softly. He gasped when Future Dean’s teeth graze his neck, nipping. A hand went to Dean’s head and yanked it to the side. baring Dean’s neck.

“You want this.” Future Dean grinned, and Dean nodded.

“Please.” Dean begged softly, and he cried out when Future Dean bit on a mark.

When Future Dean pulled away, he grinned, before standing up and freeing himself, pulling his cock out, and letting the hard member hang in front of Dean’s face.

“Open up.” Future Dean growled, and Dean’s mouth dropped open to accept.

Future Dean shoved inside, gripping Dean’s short hair and he started thrusting, while Dean relaxed his throat so he wouldn’t gag.

“Fuck.” Future Dean growled. “So would this be incest or masturbation?” He said as he fucked Dean’s face.

Dean wasn’t sure, but he knew that it was fucking hot, being taken by himself like this. Dean moaned, shutting his eyes, hollowing his cheeks, sucking on his future self’s cock.

“Fuck. Free your cock, start touching yourself.” Future Dean ordered.

Dean quickly used his free hand t unbutton his pants and pull out his hard cock, starting to jerk himself off as Future Dean fucked his cock in Dean’s mouth.

Dean moaned again, getting incredibly aroused by the situation, and he heard Future Dean give something between a groan and a laugh.

“Christ…” Future Dean grunted, looking down at Dean. “Look up at me.” He growled.

Dean looked up through his lashes, seeing how aroused Future Dean was and he knew that Future Dean could tell how aroused he was.

“Gonna fucking come down your throat, and you’ll swallow it all, understand?”

Dean moaned in understandment, and Future Dean started to pick up his pace, which made tears start to form in Dean’s eyes from the force.

He knew that Future Dean was getting close, and he figured out when his future self would come, and he moaned, sucking the way he knew would drive himself crazy.

Sure enough, Future Dean gave a final growl, shoving deep in Dean’s mouth, and he came, making Dean come all over himself so afterwards.

Future Dean panted, pulling out of Dean’s mouth with a wet  _pop_  and he grunted, tucking himself back in, with a smirk.

“I don’t know how long you’ll be stuck here, but I think I found a use for you.” Future Dean murmured, leaning down and giving a nip against Dean’s lips. Dean moaned and Future Dean laughed.


End file.
